1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bike. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic gear bike having a speed control system to automatically control the speed of the bike.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, riding a bike at a constant bike speed can be rather difficult. It is even more difficult to maintain a constant speed when riding on a rough terrain, or an inclined surface. Some automatic bike systems can assist the user during the bike ride, however do not permit, in real time, for the speed of the bike to be remotely controlled by the user. Further, most powered bike systems are not multi-functional, enabling the user to selectively operate the bike in a manual mode, or an automatic mode, if desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bike having a control system that can, in real-time, automatically assist a rider to maintain a desired pre-programmed speed. It is further desirable to provide a bike that uses a control system that enables the rider to select between automatic speed control and manual speed control.